


Cloud 9

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is jealous, Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel, Top!Cas, pretty much pwp, set after season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected reunion causes tension between Cas and Dean, and when Dean tries to remedy the situation, things don't exactly go as planned. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one time Dean is actually glad his brother is a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from and I was super afraid of posting it so now that's it's 1:30am and I'm way too tired to care about anything, I'm gonna post it! n_n

They pulled up to the curb, Dean muttering something about picket fences and apple pie. Cas just shook his head at him. It was the same any place they visited; Dean would complain, Cas would smile softly and stare out the window.

"I like it," he commented.

"Well, don't get used to it, Cas. Guys like us, we don't get this."

"We may, one day."

"Don't count on it. C'mon, it's that one there." He shoved the door open and climbed out, keeping an eye on the little white and yellow house. It was small, maybe a little old-fashioned for this neighbourhood, and yeah, he had to admit if he had lived a different life Dean would have moved them in in an instant. Hell, Sam could even live next door. 

As it was, they were working a case, and the current occupants of the house were - however unfortunately - the neighbours of the latest victim. Victim of a vengeful spirit, most likely, and since she'd lived alone, her next door neighbours were their best option for a witness. 

They stood on the porch, badges at the ready as Dean knocked on the door. A dog barked from within, followed by a call of _just a second_ , and Dean shot an encouraging look at the former angel next to him, just resisting the urge to brush a calming hand down his arm. Cas hated this part, always had, and even months of experience hadn't eased his discomfort. 

The woman who answered the door was short - although compared to the Winchesters and their trench-coated companion, that wasn't uncommon - and brunette, and Dean's jaw practically dropped the second his eyes fell to hers. He barely noticed Cas' eyes flick up to him at the unexpected silence.

"Well shit, Winchester, didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Rhonda Hurley. Jesus."

"It's Simmons now, but yeah. Jesus, Dean, it's been forever."

"Gotta say, surprised you remember me at all. I was in town what? Three days?"

"Oh honey, of course I remember you," she winked, widening her smile, "but that's not what you're here for now, and we're being rude."

"Right," Dean snapped back into his non-professionalism, standing straighter and flipping open his badge, "Agent Winchester," damn did that sound weird, "and my partner Agent Rogers. We need to ask you a few questions, if it's not a problem." Cas stayed silent at his side, but he caught his nod out of the corner of his eye, and he could _feel_ Cas looking at him.

"This is about Mrs. Asher, isn't it?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah, it is. Mind if we come in?"

"Of course."

\---

The routine questioning was, although a little awkward, helpful. The minute they were back in the car, Dean got Sam on the phone, feeding him all the useful information while Cas glared a you-shouldn't-be-on-the-phone-while-you're-driving look. He ignored it, as he always did, but when Cas still hadn't said anything by the time they arrived at the motel they had decided on, he was starting to get concerned. 

"What's up, Cas?" he asked, pulling the key out of the ignition and turning in his seat.

"Nothing."

"You haven't said anything since before we talked to Rhonda."

"There's nothing wrong, Dean." He pushed the door open and walked wordlessly to the motel reception. 

Sam was there too, when Dean joined him, smiling where Cas was still frowning. 

"You guys find anything?" he asked

"Mrs. Asher had a late husband who died under 'mysterious circumstances', I'd say that's something to go on. So, how about lunch? I'm starving."

They dropped their things in one room and drove to the closest diner that served some form of salad - on Sam's insistence. The place was decent, and between Sam's salad and Cas' cheeseburger, everyone was appeased for the moment and Dean was content to sit and eat and not think about the case for a few minutes. 

He and Sam talked sporadically, but Cas kept his silence, and when he excused himself with a mumbled _I'll walk back to the motel_ , Sam shot Dean a look.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Dean shrugged, "he says he's cool, but we ran into this old... girlfriend of mine. She happened to be the neighbour of our vic and I don't think Cas was too pleased about it."

"You think he's jealous?"

"No, not Cas. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, Dean, I do. But I also know what you were like before him, and he does too. Maybe he's just, I dunno, unsure of where he stands."

"He _knows_."

"What if he doesn't?"

"So what? You want me to tell him I'm _not_ sleeping with anyone else?" he raised his eyes at his brother and Sam just raised his hands defensively.

"I'm not getting involved. I'm just thinking it's been a long time since we've had any downtime and that combined with running into an ex... I can see where he'd get concerned, even if things are going fine."

"Yeah, okay." A plan was forming in his mind and he pushed his chair back, "why don't you go back with him, I'll catch up in a bit."

\---

He remembered the shop from the drive in, a little place tucked between a tailor and a music store of all things. He had remembered it for having possibly the most frightening mannequins ever in the front window - women's torsos and heads with shocking pink and orange hair that looked more like blow-up dolls than mannequins. _Then again…_ he thought, eyeing a wall of sex toys as he walked through the front door. 

A bell rang against the door and he cringed, hoping to avoid contact with anyone else if at all possible. The woman who appeared from the back was tall and thin with jet black hair and bright red lipstick. Dean pulled up an awkward smile and she beamed at him. 

"Welcome to Cloud 9, anything I can help you with?" she asked. Oh dear Lord, it was one of those 'personal' places.

"I uh," he swallowed hard, "don't really know what I'm looking for." If there really was a God, he would let Dean drop dead right now, before he said another word. 

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. He wished Cas was with him, he was better at awkward shit like this. He'd never had a father who told him what was 'right' and what was 'wrong' as a kid. He wanted someone who would be able to get him in and out in less than ten minutes, but calling Cas would defy the point, and the point was fairly important. 

He stopped at a display of lacy underwear and turned to see if the girl at the counter was looking before sifting through them. Who the hell knew panties came is so many colours. He frowned at them, picking up a light pink pair and examining them more closely than was necessary. They were all lace, which he liked, but Cas had like the satin ones last time.

He flushed at the memory of _last time_ , jerking his head around as if someone might be able to read his thoughts. Something caught his attention as he spun around and he turned back to pale green satin and black lace. He didn't let himself think about it for long, and when he discovered the matching garter belt his decision was made, although he wasted another few minutes before he was able to face the woman now standing behind the counter. 

She smiled sweetly as she rang it all through, and Dean was glad for her silence, paying in cash and taking the small, shiny bag out under his coat. As soon as he slipped back into the car he let out a breath that he felt like he'd been holding for an hour. He wrapped the bag up entirely in his coat and started up the car feeling a lot more sure about this than he had ten minutes ago. 

\--- 

Sam and Cas were both in the first room when he got back, checking town history and flipping through channels respectively. He dropped onto the arm of Cas' chair, pressing a kiss into dark hair. 

"Anything interesting on?" 

"Not particularly. Mostly cooking and children's shows." It was the most Cas said for the rest of the afternoon, seemingly content to sit and sift through basic cable with a frown on his face. Everything Dean asked got simple, short answers and he was beginning to think he had personally done something to offend him, though he had no idea what. 

A few mental run-throughs of their encounter with Rhonda told him it probably wasn't something he had said to her, unless Cas was a lot more sensitive than he'd previously thought. He glanced down at the man and sighed. 

\---

Sam went out to pick up dinner around five, and Cas left at the same time to go for a walk. Dean was beginning to question himself again. If Cas was pissed off, a bit of satin and lace wasn't going to make everything okay again. 

Cas had always been pretty quiet, as a human even more so, but the only time he had spent this much time in silence was they had first admitted their feelings for each other - as he put it - and Dean hadn't wanted to tell Sam about it. Cas had been patient and understanding about it for two days before he had started to question Dean's sincerity. It had taken a couple additional days and a three hour conversation between the two of them before Cas had been sufficiently calmed down. 

He didn't want this to be another one of those stupid misunderstandings; he hated fighting with Cas even more than he hated fighting with Sam. They had made it through so much over the years and some woman from back when he was _nineteen_ wasn't going to fuck things up for him now. 

His heart sunk a little as he glanced over at his coat, still wrapped around the shiny black bag. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but he was losing his nerve the longer he sat around. Reaching across the bed, he untangled the bag and carried it with him to the bathroom. It didn't really make a lot of sense considering Sam was going to be at least half an hour, and if Cas got home it wasn't as though it was something he hadn't seen before. Still, he closed the bathroom door before stripping down entirely. 

The material slid smoothly over his skin and he shut his eyes at the sensation. It felt amazing and it took all the effort Dean had not to press a palm to his crotch and take some much needed stress relief. God knew it had been long enough since he and Cas had had more than five minutes alone together. 

Pushing the thoughts back, he clipped the stockings on and looked down at himself. He bundled up the clothes from the floor and went back out into the room, shoving them in his duffel before climbing into bed. He figured once Sam got back, he'd take his food over to the other room do more research, leaving him and Cas alone. He was wrong. 

\---

He had nearly fallen asleep by the time Sam got back, curled on his side around a pillow. The bang of the door jolted him up and Sam frowned at him.

"Hey," he mumbled, "I uh- picked up Cas on the way back, he's gone over to your room. You uh, you wanna get out of my bed?"

"Your bed?"

"Just 'cause you're in it, doesn't mean it's yours." Sam dropped the bags of food on the table next to the door, leaning back against the wall. 

"I thought we agreed Cas and I get the double room since he's kinda... y'know. I can't imagine him wanting to share a bed tonight."

"He'll be fine. Get out of my bed, you guys get the king room down the hall."

"Gimme five minutes?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a shower anyway."

As soon as the door shut behind Sam, Dean sighed. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and groped around, tugging his suit pants back over his stockings and panties. 

"Fuck," he muttered, dropping his forehead into his hands. He was an idiot, and he really couldn't face Cas right now. He wanted to disappear, but failing that, he pulled his shirt and shoes back on and sat down at the desk, flipping the laptop open. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, crossing the room with a towel over his shoulder. 

"Research!" Dean chirped, not looking back. 

"You okay?"

"I'm good, okay? Come on, you gonna sit there or you gonna help me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

It was nearly ten when Sam announced that he was going to bed, and as hard as Dean tried to convince him to stay up, it wasn't happening. 

"Dude, I'm exhausted. If you really want to, we can keep going in the morning." It was probably for the best, he felt awful and every time he moved the satin rubbed against his cock and he was already half-hard in his pants. 

"Can I stay here tonight? I mean, you've got an extra bed, right?"

Sam sat down on his bed, hands between his knees, "what's up?"

"I dunno," he sighed, "he's not talking to me."

"Dean, you've gotta talk to him."

"Yeah, whatever Sammy. Can I stay?"

"Whatever." 

Sam turned the light out and Dean rolled his eyes, crawling into bed in his clothes. He really should go over and talk to Cas, but the way he was feeling, he would probably just fuck something up worse. It didn't help that he couldn't ignore the persistent throbbing in his groin. Normally, he'd have a shower and shower and deal with it, but the guilt he felt was more than enough to keep him from moving. 

Sam had already been grumbling at him for nearly half an hour when he actually got out of bed. 

"Is it impossible for you to sleep without rolling all over the place?"

"Shut up, Sam." He settled on his back, but it didn't help at all. He was used to sleeping with someone now, and it was uncomfortable to not have the soft sound of breathing in his ear as he drifted off. He wasn't sure how he had ever gotten to sleep before Cas. 

\---

He couldn't get comfortable. Lying on his back didn't work, neither did his side or his stomach. Dean groaned loudly and buried his face in one of the pillows. Another hit him in the back of the head and he looked up at Sam's bed with a frown. It was empty and Sam was standing over him. 

"It's two in the morning Dean. You've woken me up six times, I'm gonna go sleep in your room, and you're gonna talk to Cas, because you're going to be grumpy as fuck tomorrow if you don't sleep."

The door banged shut and Dean waited quietly until it creaked open again. He didn't look up, but he rolled onto his back and heard Cas cross the room and sit on the edge of Sam's now-empty bed. 

"Is something wrong, Dean? Sam says you can't sleep and you've been avoiding me all day." And hell, as if he needed to feel _more_ guilty. 

"I wasn't avoiding you Cas, I was giving you space. I thought you were pissed," he sat up and shook his head slowly. 

"No, I'm not mad. I was... uncomfortable meeting Rhonda this morning. Jealousy...It's an unusual feeling and I wasn't sure how to deal with it."

"Oh God, Cas. I should have known it would be awkward for you, and I didn't handle it well. I tried to fix it, but- I fucked up, I'm sorry. Come here." He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips. Cas was jealous because of him. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was jealous because of him. 

Cas knelt on his bed, crawling up to lie beside Dean over the covers that he been kicked to the bottom of the bed hours ago. He pressed a hand up Dean's chest, and Dean tilted his head to look at him realizing for the first time that he was dressed only in his boxers and one of Dean's old t-shirts.

"You know, I was hoping you'd come over when Sam got back," he hummed. 

"Babe, I'm sorry. I just want to try and sleep."

"Hm?" he questioned, "that's not what your body's telling me." His palm found the bulge in the front of Dean's pants and he rubbed against it firmly. Dean moaned softly, relaxing immediately into the touch, despite his verbal protests. 

"Cas, I just - I feel like an idiot."

"You're not," he whispered, "I love you." Cas leaned down to kiss him softly before climbing into his lap, straddling his hips. "You can't sleep in this." 

Deft fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open and pushing it back over Dean's shoulders until he had to arch up off the mattress. Cas tugged it out from underneath them while his mouth slid over Dean's stomach. Warm, familiar hands ran down his chest, settling lightly on his hips and Dean let out a soft moan as Cas' thumbs rubbed tight circles into his skin. 

"I love you," he murmured again, and Dean wanted so badly to respond with _I love you too_ , because he did. Dear God, did he love him, but he couldn't say it. Six years and another five months after that and he still couldn't bring himself to say those words; it was like something was physically preventing him from speaking and he hated it.

"Cas-"

"No, Dean. I don't care if you don't think you deserve it. I _love_ you." 

He rose up again, kissing him hard on the mouth, a gentle warning that he should stop being negative. Dean grinned at Cas as the former angel moved down his body, kissing every inch of the way down. The noises that dropped from Dean's lips were soft and encouraging, but they stopped the second Cas' fingers dipped beneath his waistband. 

Cas looked up at him through dark lashes, smirking before dropping his head back down to suck at Dean's skin while his hands unzipped and tugged Dean's pants over his hips. He stopped short and Dean's heart stopped with him. When Cas' eyes flicked back up to him, he exhaled deeply, searching Cas' face for any hesitance but there was only heat, totally un-obscured, unashamed lust. 

" _Shit_ , Dean."

"You like them?" he breathed, but Cas was already back nosing at the lace that was now lifted away from his skin where his cock strained against it. 

"Mmm, yes," he hummed, half growling as he pulled at Dean's pants, "get these off."

Dean wiggled out of them quickly, kicking them to the bottom of the bed as Cas' eyes roamed over him, taking in every inch of lace and satin. Dean's knees pulled up on either side of Cas' shoulders and the former angel ran a hand up and down his shin.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Cas pushed further between his legs, sucking and biting marks into the soft flesh of his thighs. "You're mine, Dean," he growled, and fuck if that sound didn't go straight to Dean's cock. 

"Yeah," he gasped, "yeah baby, just yours."

Cas surged up to claim his mouth in a rough kiss, his erection dragging heavy against Dean's, too much clothing still between them. Cas' tongue pushed past his lips impatiently, licking along the roof of Dean's mouth. Moans and the huff of heavy breath filled the air as they moved together, Dean rising up to meet him as Cas ground his hips down against him. 

Dean whined as Cas jerked away, knowing perfectly well how pathetic he sounded, but he was too far gone to care. He was suddenly all too aware that Cas was back between his legs, licking a stripe up his cock and mouthing at it through the smooth fabric. When he pushed himself up to look, Cas' eyes flashed up to him, locking on Dean's as he dragged the lace down with his teeth. 

The noise that escaped Dean's lips was inhuman, but his eyes remained glued to Cas' as them man parted his lips, positioning himself over the head of Dean's cock and sliding down impossibly slowly. Dean's hips jerked up, driving into the wet heat of Cas' mouth with a silent groan. Swollen lips slid up his length as Cas' tongue licked at his head, alternating between swirling and flicking until Dean could barely hear over the pounding in his head. 

" _Cas- fuck,_ " he mumbled, " _need you_ -" 

Cas pulled off with an obscene _pop_ , crawling up over Dean, dark eyes staring down at him, pupils so wide only a sliver of blue shone through. 

" _Tell me_ ," he breathed, " _tell me what you want, Dean_." 

" _You_ -," he groaned, rolling his hips into nothingness, " _want you t' fuck_ -" the words died on his tongue as Cas' hand fisted around his cock, pumping slowly with the roll of Dean's hips. 

" _You want me to fuck you_?"

" _Yes_!" he practically screamed, hips snapping up only for Cas to withdraw his hand. He looked down at the panties, shoved unceremoniously down Dean's thighs, frowning at them as if some great decision had to be made. 

"Next time," he muttered, pulling them down over Dean's knees, and tossing them away to join the rest of his discarded clothing. " _Turn over_."

Dean complied, shifting so he was on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. Hands gripped his hips, with a curt command of _up_ , and he pulled his knees in below him, wiggling his hips enticingly. Cas huffed a laugh and pressed his hands over Dean's cheeks, pressing a kiss just above the trim of the belt. 

"So impatient," he hummed, his voice thick with want. He leaned over Dean, producing a small flip top bottle from the nightstand. 

Dean heard the click and instinctively tensed in anticipation. Cas was taking his damn time, and the first touch nearly knocked him over in its suddenness. The slick pad of Cas' thumb slid across his entrance, pressing and teasing at the ring of muscle, drawing a string of whimpering moans from Dean before it was replaced with a finger. 

He pushed in slowly, just up to the first knuckle, holding Dean's hips down as he tried to push back onto him. Slowly, he pressed further, sinking all the way in before pulling back. Dean was sure he was going to die before this was over. Could you actually die from pleasure? Probably. 

A sharp jolt destroyed any thought process and Dean's hips jerked back onto Cas' finger reflexively.

" _Fuck_ ," he panted, " _right there, Babe_." 

Cas simply hummed in response, sliding a second finger alongside the first and Dean dropped his head against the mattress, groaning into the sheets. Cas worked expertly, thrusting and flexing, working him open with practiced ease that he obviously enjoyed. 

Dean stopped him just short of adding a fourth finger, grunting Cas' name as he pulled his hand back. 

" _Cas, Babe- gotta stop, I'm_ -" all three fingers slid out at once and Dean whimpered at the loss. Cas shuffled around behind him, shortly followed by the familiar sound of fabric hitting the floor. One hand held his hips tightly, holding him still as Cas aligned himself, and it was all Dean could do not to jerk back against the blunt pressure of Cas' cock against him. 

Cas slid in slowly, a drawn out moan mingling with Dean's own, relishing the slow burn. He jerked back immediately as Cas stilled, too impatient to wait. It didn't take long for Cas to catch up and he drew back a little quicker, creating a slow pace that increased quickly, hips snapping against Dean's ass.

Cas' arms were around his stomach, his cheek pressed soft and scratchy against his back. They lost their rhythm as Cas pulled back up, fingers digging so hard into Dean's hips that he knew he would have bruises in the morning. Dean pushed back against every thrust, calling out loudly as Cas' cock slammed against his prostate, pulling the edges of the sheet up with his grip on it. 

" _Say you're mine_ ," Cas grunted, pressing his chest to Dean's back.

" _'M yours Babe... only yours_ ," he gritted his teeth, jerking himself rapidly, " _'m gonna-_ " he grunted, but Cas was already there, hips jerking hard as he rode out his orgasm, muttering nothingness into Dean's ear. He dropped one hand to the mattress and Dean curled his fingers around Cas' just as his own orgasm ripped through him. 

Cas was still pressing kisses into his neck and shoulders when he found the strength to hold himself up again. 

"Jesus Cas, that was..."

"Amazing," he finished with a grin, pulling Dean against him before turning him onto his back. Dean fell against the bed, letting Cas unhook each stocking and roll them down with care. He took his time, gently setting each piece aside as he removed it. Dean huffed a little laugh watching him, Cas' hair was soaked and matted against his forehead, and he could help but reach a hand up and brush his fingers through it. Cas cocked an eyebrow at him, sliding a hand under Dean's hips to remove the belt. 

When he was thoroughly satisfied, he shuffled backward off the bed, and Dean watched as he came around to the side, crouching down beside him.

"Come here."

Dean eyed him suspiciously, but squirmed toward the edge of the bed, gasping as Cas lifted him off the mattress. 

"Cas, what-"

"We are not sleeping on that," he said simply, crossing to the other bed and laying Dean back down. Cas crawled over him, pulling the blankets up around them and slipping an arm over Dean's waist. "Next time something like this happens we'll talk about it, okay?"

"That depends," Dean smirked, "would we still get to do this?"

"The sex or the cuddling?"

"Both."

"Of course."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it."

"Good," Cas sighed, snuggling closer against Dean's back. It was silent for a few minutes and Dean thought Cas had fallen asleep when his breath evened out against his neck.

"I love you," Cas mumbled sleepily, nose pressing up against Dean's ear. Dean chuckled softly, entwining his fingers with Cas' against his chest.

"Me too, Cas."


End file.
